Kingdom Hearts: Nicktoons
by banzai kitten
Summary: Kingdom Hearts with nicktoons, OCs, and video game characters. Read and review!
1. Dive Into Hearts

Hi. This is actually my second Kingdom Hearts parody but that one didn't do so good. This time I'll do just like the original Kingdom Hearts. With...

My original characters (in place of Sora, Riku, Kairi, etc.)

Nicktoons (in place of Disney)

Video Game characters such as Sonic or Mario (in place of FF characters)

enjoy!

* * *

**Dive Into Hearts**

Razon fell. He fell onto a platform in the middle of nowhere with darkness everywhere. A voice spoke to him...

_ You are the one who will open the door._

He didn't understand the voice. He just followed what the voice told him. Then some weird black things attacked him.

_Behind you!_

He attacked it with a weird sword the voice gave him. Then, he attacked the other ones.

_Now go through the door. Don't be afraid._

He went through the door that appeared out of nowhere. It led him to another platform. He heard the voice talk to him again.

_ Now go forth and open the door._

As he was listening, Razon looked behind him and saw his shadow rising and growing. It became a dark being that looked nothing like him.

_But don't be afraid._

He realized that he had to fight this thing. It's large hands were close to the floor and he started to attack it with the sword. The thing dropped it's hand into the ground and more of the small creatures started appearing again. He tried to ignore them while he sliced at the arm but they kept distracting him. He found that he was losing strength so he destroyed one of the smaller creatures and got some strength back. He continued to hit the arm. Then its arm rose and it smashed a giant ball of darkness into the platform, hurting him. Razon quickly reached the arm and sliced it one last time, defeating it for good.

* * *

"C'mon you lazy bum, wake up"


	2. Neo City

This is my 2nd chapter and it's pretty long. It covers the entire Destiney Island (or Neo City) chapter of Kingdom Hearts.

Razon- I got his name from the spanish word **corazon** which means heart.

**

* * *

**

****

**Neo City**

"Huh? Mara?", said Razon. Razon had medium length black hair. He wore a black hoody, baggy blue jeans. He also had a necklace that had a wolf on it.

"Yeah.", said the girl standing over him. She had long blond hair and blue/green eyes. She was wearing a white T and a blue short-skirt.

Razon rose up fast. "This huge black thing attacked me and I couldn't breathe or anything."

"You were just dreaming", she said.

"It wasn't a dream!", he said, "Or was it? I don't know."

"Hey", said a guy with medium length white hair. He was wearing a button-down shirt and long blue jeans. "I thought you guys were helping me with the raft."

He threw the log he was holding and threw it at Razon.

"I'm sorry, Kiru", said Mara, "Let's finish it together."

They lived in Neo City, a mix between urban and rural. Neo City is on an island, one of 4. The other's were mysterious to them. That's why they wanted to go on the raft. They went to the park where they normally played at.

"Ok, Razon", said Mara, "Here's what we need from you. 4 logs, some rope, a cloth, and a long branch. Bring it all back here."

Razon found some logs. One was near the beach which is near the park. Another was at his house. The last he had his dad cut down himself. When asked why, Razon said he needed it for a campfire. The rope he got from a store. The cloth was found ripped up on the beach but Mara sewed it back. Lastly, the branch he just broke off from a tree.

"Alright, thanks a bunch", said Mara, "Let's go home."

They all sat down near a tree in the park.

"You know, I've been wondering", said Kiru.

"About what?", said Mara.

"Other worlds", he said, "And why did we end up on this one?"

"And if there are other worlds", he continued, "Then ours is just a part of something much bigger."

"Hey Razon", Kiru said, "Do you know if there other worlds?"

"I dunno", Razon said.

"Exactly, that's why we need to leave and find out", he said, "Just sitting here won't change a thing."

"You've been thinking a lot", said Mara.

"Yeah", said Kiru.

"Hey, Mara", said Razon, "Where'd you come from?"

"I don't remember...", said Mara, "But I would love a chance to go see it."

"Me too", said Razon.

"Woah!", said Kiru, "It's getting late. We should head home."

They were walking when...

"Hey Razon!", said Kiru. He threw a yellow object at Razon, "You wanted one right?"

"A papou fruit...", Razon said.

"They say if you share one with someone, you're destineys become connected", Kiru explained, "I know you want to try it."

"Wha...?", Razon said while Kiru was laughing all the way home.

* * *

It was an odd day at Bikini Bottom. 

Spongebob, the royal magician and fry cook, decided to go see King Krabs at the Nick Castle. He went to the giant door (with a smaller door) to see him.

"Good morning your magesty", he said, "It's nice to see you tod...AHH!"

The king wasn't there but behind the throne was Gary, Spongebob's pet snail. Gary had a letter on top of his shell with the king's seal (which looked like the cancer sign).

He ran out of the room to go see Patrick, the royal knight. When he found him, he was sleeping on the ground near the castle.

"Patrick...", said Spongebob. Patrick was still sleeping.

"PATRICK...", said Spongebob. Still sleeping.

"PATRICK!", exclaimed Spongebob, "WAKE UP THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Huh?", said Patrick drowzily, "Oh, hiya Spongebob."

"Patrick, something terrible happened to King Krabs!", said Spongebob. Then, quietly he said, "But don't tell anyone..."

"Oh, hi everybody", Patrick said.

"What?", asked Spongebob. He looked behing him and saw Pearl and Squidward. He let out a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Razon let out a yawn as he woke up in his bed. He quickly got changed and ran to the park. 

"Hey sleepy head", said Mara.

"I got more work to do huh?", asked Razon.

"Yep", she said, "We need some food for the trip. We need 3 bags of fruit, 3 mushrooms, some fish, some vegetables, and here take this.", she gave him an empty milk bottle. "Fill that up with fresh water, not from the ocean."

He got all the stuff. Most of it from the supermarket or his house. It was the first time he felt lucky his mom dragged him food shopping all the time.

He got the last mushroom from a cave near the park. That was the kid's secret spot.

When he did, he found a drawing of him and Mara. He drew a papou in-between them. Then, he heard a noise beside him. He looked. He saw a robed man with a hood over his face.

"This world is connected", the man said.

"What?", said Razon.

"Tied to the darkness", he continued, "Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so much to learn. You understand so little."

"I understand plenty", said Razon.

"You know nothing. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.", he said.

"Well, you'll see", Razon said, "I'll learn what's out there."

The man disappeared.

"Who was that?", asked Razon.

He brought the stuff back to Mara. Then, he talked to Kiru.

"Hey Kiru, how about a race?", he asked.

"Sure.", Kiru said, "I'll get to share the papou with Mara."

"Huh?", Razon wondered.

"Deal? Winner gets to share a papou with Mara", Kiru said.

"Okay", Mara came up and said, "On my count...1...2...3...GO!"

The race was from where they were to the big apple tree at the end. They had to climb over a big ditch though to get to it. Kiru was fast but Razon knew some shortcuts. Towards the end, Kiru and Razon were neck and neck but Razon won.

"Alright I won!", Razon said.

"Hey, Razon", Kiru said, "The papou thing was a joke. Don't worry."

"Let's go home", said Mara.

* * *

The four of them: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Pearl, were reading the letter that King Krabs sent them. 

_Dear Spongebob,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave but the stars have been blinking out and I had to find the answer to it. Take the Patti Ship and head towards Nicktown. There, look for a man named Luigi, he'll help. Also, look for the person with a "key" to our survival. See ya soon Spongebob me boy._

_P.S. Tell Squidward to take care of Pearl for me while I'm gone._

_Sincerely,_

_King Krabs_

"What does it mean?", said Squidward.

"It means", said Pearl, "That we'll have to trust him. Spongebob, Patrick, you should go."

"Aye aye, your highness", said Spongebob, "And don't worry, we'll find him and this key. Squidward can you..."

"If it means getting you out of my hair then I'll take care of her", said Squidward.

"But you don't have hair Squidward", said Spongebob.

Squidward looked angry, "Just go Spongebob, I can take of it."

"And to write your travels, he will help", said Pearl.

"Hello chumps", said a black cat looking thing with no nose.

"This is Mr. Blik", said Pearl, "He'll help you out."

"Alright", said Spongebob, "Let's go to the Patty Ship."

They went to the bottom of the castle and went to the ship factory.

"So, your world was destroyed Blik?", asked Patrick.

"Yeah, we were scattered everywhere", Mr. Blik said, "And I'm the only one who made it here."

"Spongebob to control, do you hear me?", asked Spongebob into a microphone.

"We hear you", said Norbert, a brown beaver.

"Get ready to blast off", said the other one, Dagget, a yellow beaver.

Spongebob, Patrick, and Mr. Blik got into the Patti Ship (which was shaped like a Krabby Patti) and headed off into space.

* * *

Razon stared at the ceiling in his room. He heard thunder outside and jumped up to look. 

"A storm?", he said, "Oh no. The raft!"

He got up and jumped out of the window in his room. He then ran towards the beach where the raft was supposed to be. All he found was one log. When he turned back he noticed the same black creatures that threatned him in his dreams. His wooden sword couldn't do anything to them so he looked for Kiru. He knocked on his door but he wasn't home. Then, he an to the park, where he saw him.

"Kiru! Kiru!", exclaimed Razon, "Where's Mara?"

"The door has opened", said Kiru.

"What?", said Razon.

"The door has opened Razon", he said, "Now we go to other worlds."

Kiru reached out his hand to bring Razon with him and Razon reached for it but before anything happened, Kiru was taken by some dark mist. Then something appeared in Razon's hand, a sword shaped like a key.

_Keyblade..._

He now could defeat those tiny black creatures for good but they kept attacking him. Razon then thought of the secret spot and checked there for Mara. When he did, he found her.

"Mara!", he said.

"Razon...", she said drowzily. She flew passed Razon and he tried to catch her but she disappeared.

Razon was in the park again about to head home when he saw a shadow appear. The same giant shadow that attacked him in his dreams.

The creature was tough, tougher then the one in his dream. He, of course, attacked it's hand since that was the only thing he could reach. When the black creature reached its hand down, more tiny ones came and Razon destroyed all of them. He sliced away at the creature, thinking that this thing was slow. It raised it's arms up and dark spheres rained to the ground. Razon got hit by a few and he started feeling weak but he never gave up. The green globes dropped by the tiny ones gave him some strength. He sliced away at this things hand even more.

"I can't do much more of this", he said.

Then, with one jump and blow, it was destroyed. It floated up into the air with wind gushing towards a blach hole. Razon tried to hold onto a tree but the tree flew with him still holding.

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick arrived at Nicktown. 


	3. Nicktown

Beastiary

Darklord- The giant shadow that attacks Razon

Shades- The tiny, common heartless that attack Razon

Other

Kiru- His name is an anagram of Riku

* * *

**Nicktown**

Spongebob and Patrick were looking at the dark night sky at Nicktown.

"Look a star's going out", said Patrick when they saw a star shine brightly in a second and died down to nothing.

"So what do we do now", said Spongebob.

"We should look for that Luigi guy", said Patrick.

"That's right", said Spongebob.

Gary was moving towards an alleyway near the shops.

"Huh", said Patrick, "Where's Gary?"

"Gary!", said Spongebob, "C'mon you little snail."

Gary ignored his commands and went in the alley. He apparently noticed something. What he found was a boy sleeping on the wall of the alley. Gary poked him with his eyestalk but nothing happened. Then he crawled over his legs leaving slime and the creepy feeling of it woke the boy up.

"What a dream...", the boy said. When Gary poked him once more, he jolted up. "This isn't a dream. Where am I? So bizzare." " Do you know where we are?", he asked Gary but Gary left to join Spongebob and Patrick.

* * *

Kiru woke up curious of where he was. "Razon, Mara?", he asked but no one answered. 

"Man, where is everybody?", he asked again.

"Don't worry you stupid human", someone said, "I'll help you."

* * *

Razon walked around looking for the snail that found him but nothing. He then checked to the store near the alley. He walked into the store. It didn't look very good. Just a fireplace at the end, some wooden tables for merchandise and a couch. There was a weird looking man behind the counter. He had swirly glasses and a lab coat on. He was short, old, and would be bald had it not been for some pointy hair sticking upward. 

"Hello, may I help you?", asked the man. He spoke with a weird accent.

"Um, yeah...", Razon said, "Where exactly are we?"

"Aww come on you dope", he said, "We're in Nicktown, a safe haven for people who have lost their worlds. It ain't perfect but we're fine with it."

Worlds, Razon thought, So there are other ones out there. "Did you lost your world?", he asked.

"What do you think?", the man said, "Well, kid, what are you here for?"

"I'm not a kid and my name's Razon", he said, "Hey gramps, have you seen a guy and girl. The guy is tall with white hair and the girl is short with blonde hair."

"I ain't pops, my name is Professor Elvin Gadd, top authority on ghosts and flight. Call me E. Gadd for short.", the man said.

"Okay, E. Gadd", Razon said, "Have you seen them?"

"Nope sorry", the wacky professor said, "You might want to check out the 2nd District of the town. I'll keep my eyes peeled. Nothing can stand in the way of my highly scientific mind. Ask me if you ever feel like you don't know where to go."

"Okay", said Razon, "So...where's the 2nd District?"

"It's near the store run by Arnold and Gerald. Arnold's a football head, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them", E. Gadd said.

"Thanks", said Razon.

Razon went to the store the professor said. He saw a kid with a kilt, pants, a shirt, a cap, and a football head.

"Hey, are you Arnold?", Razon said.

"Yep, that's me", said the football head, "And this is Gerald." He was pointing at a kid with tall hair with a basketball shirt and pants.

"Need something?", said Gerald.

"Just wondering. Is this the door to the 2nd District?", he asked pointing at the tall door near the shop.

"Yeah", said Arnold, "You must be new in town. Need any help?"

"Not for now", said Razon, "See you later."

Razon went through the tall door and into the 2nd District. He looked to his left and saw a man running away from something behind him. It was a creature but this one was different. It had a helmet on, a sword tail, and visible claws. The main difference though was that it's body had a sign on it that had two halves of a heart. The right side was black and the other was red. The creature attacked the man onto the ground. The man seemed to have died but he just dissappeared. Where the body was a red heart shaped thing appeared and was swallowed by the creature which then dissappeared itself. After Razon was glaring at the sight, behind him he felt a presence. He looked and saw more of the tiny creatures.

"Not them again", he said. He attacked all of them while more came from behind. It seemed endless but when he defeated the last one, he knew it was over, for now.

He went back to the 1st District thinking it was safe but it wasn't. More of the creatures appeared. He tried fighting them all but he got tired. He then just decided to run away and into E. Gadd's store. Razon was breathing heavily when he entered.

"What happened?", asked E. Gadd.

"Some creatures attacked", he said and then went towards the door.

"Those creatures are called hear...", the professor tried to say but Razon had already left.

Outside of the store things seemed calm, at least as calm as it could be. Then a green fireball went right past his shoulder.

"They'll-a keep coming after you. As long as you have control over the Keyblade", said the man with a black moustache, blue overalls, a green shirt, and a cap with an "L" on it. He had an Italian accent. "But why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Who are you?", said Razon. The man just threw another fireball, throwing him back. Razon threw out his key-sword and charged again but a charged fireball halted the process. Then the man charged another one and hit Razon in the back, knocking him out.

"Way to go Luigi, you knocked him out", said a fox who was flying to the scene with his tails.

"Why would it-a choose him?", asked Luigi, "Aww well, I guess you can't have everything. Let's bring him to the room."

* * *

"Aww, we still can't find him", said Patrick, "And I'm scared." 

"Don't be scared Patrick", said Spongebob, "Be brave like me!"

"Excuse me", said a girl who came behind the two. Spongebob heared and jolted into the air.

"Are you with the king?", asked the girl who had a pink dress on, blonde hair, and a crown.

Spongebob felt the law of gravity and came crashing down behind her. Fortunately, he was sponge and couldn't feel it.

* * *

"C'mon you lazy bum wake up", said a girl who sounded like Mara said. 

Razon woke up into a hotel room, wondering where he was.

"You okay?", the voice said.

"I guess...", he said.

"Those creatures attacked you because you weild the keyblade, but it's really your heart they want because you weild it", the similar voice said.

"I'm so glad you're okay Mara", he said.

"Mara? Who's that? I'm the 2-tailed fox Tails", said a different voice. Razon came to his senses and saw a fox-boy standing over him. "I think you overdid it Luigi."

The green man chuckled a little and Tails started talking again.

"We had to knock you out to keep you away from those creatures. That key-sword you have, that's how they were tracking you", he explained.

"It was-a the only way to conceal your heart from them. It won't work very long. They'll-a sniff-a you out like bats in a cave. It's still hard to believe it-a chose you", the green man Luigi said.

Luigi picked up the key-sword, made a few sword movements, but it dissappeared into nowhere. A second later, Razon found the sword in his hand.

"What's going on here?", said Razon.

* * *

"You know that there are many other worlds out there right?", said the girl who's name is Peach. 

"Yeah", said Spongebob.

"But there are supposed to be secret", said Patrick covering his mouth.

"They were always secret because they've never been connected til now. When the heartless came, that all changed.

* * *

"The what?", said Razon astounded at what the two told him. 

"The heartless", said Tails, "Those creatures that attacked you, remember?"

"They have-a no hearts", said Luigi, still speaking in the accent that Razon was sure was fake, "They are attracted to darkness in people's hearts and darkness is in every heart."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Everyone was trying to think of darkness in hearts.

"Have you heard of someone named Menas?", asked Tails.

* * *

"Menas?", asked the dumb starfish, "Who's that?" 

"He studied the heartless", said Peach, "He even wrote down all that he saw in a report."

"Uh...can we see it?", asked Patrick.

"Sorry", said Peach, "The pages are scattered everywhere."

"Aww man", said Spongebob.

"Too many worlds", she said, "Maybe your king went to find them."

"Then we'll have to look for them", said Patrick.

"Uh...Patrick...", said Spongebob, "Do you remember "key" that the king told us to find?"

"Darn it", said Patrick, "I forgot."

"Ah. The keyblade.", said Peach.

* * *

"So this thing is the key?", asked Razon. 

"Exactly", said Tails.

"The heartless have-a great fear of it so they'll come after you", said Luigi, "A lot"

"But I didn't ask for this", said Razon.

"The keyblade choses its master", explained Tails, "And it chose you."

"Tough luck", said Luigi.

"Okay...", said Razon, "I'm still confused. All I remember was being in my room at my hometown and...", he was shocked at what he remembered, "What happened to my home! My town! Kiru! Mara!"

"So sorry Razon", said Luigi, "But I-a do not know."

Razon got up from the bed he was sitting on and walked around the room. In it he saw a few things that were hanging on the wall. One was a picture of an island, but it was dark with black water. Another had a newspaper article with the headline "Scientist Loses Apprentices to Darkness".

"Hey, Razon", said Luigi, "The heartless will find you eventually. You should prepare youself."

"Prepare?", said Razon.

"For your life", said Luigi, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good", said Razon.

"Tails, let's go-a find-a the other visitors", said Luigi, "I'm sure Peach has met them."

"Luigi! Look!", said Tails when a Foot Soldier heartless appeared in front of him.

"Razon! Let's A Go!", Luigi said powering up his fists with green flames.

Tails ran out the door to fight. He threw the door open flattening a certain sponge on the wall.

Razon jumped down the balcony from the hotel into an alley. Luigi talked to him again, "Don't bother with them. Find their leader."

Razon fought his way through many heartless. He went to the large area in the 2nd District where the fountain was. More heartless were coming. He eventually found a small door in an alley which lead to the 3rd District. He walked down the stairs to the right and to the bottom of the district.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spongebob and Patrick were on a balcony near another hotel. Patrick had his sheild up and Spongebob had his magical spatula. Then, a bunch of Foot Soldier heartless appeared in front of them. 

"Uh..Spongebob", said Patrick, "Are these the heartless things?"

"C'mon Patrick, let's get those things!", said Spongebob.

Sooner then they thought a Foot Soldier heartless turned around and swiped them off the balcony with it's armored tail sending them flying down to the ground below. Razon looked up and saw the too falling, tried to move, and got crushed by the yellow sponge and fat starfish. They were all dizzy for awhile, then Spongebob and Patrick looked above and saw the keyblade.

"The key!", they both said.

The outside of the ground grew into walls that surrounding them, keeping them from escaping. A bunch of Shades and Foot Soldier heartless appeared.

"What's going on?", asked Razon.

"I dunno", said Spongebob, "I guess we get rid of them."

"Alright!", said Patrick.

"I'll take this one", Razon said attacking a Foot Soldier. "And I got this one". said Spongebob using Fire on one of the Shades. Patrick then spun around with the sheild he had on his back (now in his hand) hitting many heartless out of the way. There was one Shade left and the three just smacked their weapons on it, defeating it.

All was calm for a moment but the walls wouldn't go away. Something was preventing them from leaving. They looked up and saw something fall from the sky. It crashed into the center of the ground. It was silver and rusty. It assembled itself without arms or legs or a neck. It was an "invisible" knight. It had the regular stuff for a knight without anybody in it. It also had the black/white symbol on its body. It was heartless.

"What do we do now?", asked Patrick.

"We work together to beat him", said Spongebob, "Like we did to those small ones."

The heartless moved towards them twisting its arms around like a drumline person. It crashed one of its disembodied hand into the ground near Patrick, scaring him half to death. When the arm rose, Patrick threw his sheild like a frisbee hitting the arm that scared him. He then held his sheild up and charged at it. Manwhile, Razon was going for a foot. The foot was moving up and down and Razon couldn't keep track of it. When it got near him, he would smack it with the keyblade. He then did a combo of slices. It was pretty impressive. Spongebob was working on the other foot. He used all sorts of magic, Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, you name it. He tried to freeze its foot but he wasn't strong enough. When he couldn't use magic for awhile he would use his staff as a hammer and smack the foot. The heartless twisted all of his limbs around like a top hitting all three. After that, all of them had one hit to knock out their limb. All that was left was another arm and the body. With the three of them attacking the arm, the dispatched of it easily. Now, it was the body. The body spun around in a circle knocking out Razon into the wall. Spongebob went to his rescue and used Heal magic on him. Razon was back and throughout the many spins the thing did, none of them really hit the three. Razon with his keyblade, Patrick with his sheild, and Spongebob with his magical spatula (or staff) it was pretty easy. It had no limbs so it couldn't put up a big fight. Then with one smack from a keyblade, Razon defeated the giant heartless. All three were worn out and they quickly fell to the ground satisfied with their victory. Luigi, Tails, and Peach came and each picked up one of them and brought them to the 1st District.

"So you were looking for me?", asked Razon.

"Yep", said Spongebob. "Uh huh", said Patrick.

"They have been-a looking for you Razon", said Luigi.

"You should come with us", said Patrick, "We make a great team.

"You think I can find Kiru and Mara?", asked Razon.

"Yep", said Spongebob.

"Really?", whispered Patrick to Spongebob.

"I don't know Patrick, but we need him to come with us to find King Krabs", whispered Spongebob back.

"Razon, go with them", said Luigi.

"Huh?", he said.

"If you-a want ta find your friends, you should go", Luigi said.

"Of course", Spongebob said, "You can't come looking all sad and whatnot."

"Yeah", Patrick said with a smile, "Ya gotta look funny like us."

"This patty runs on happy faces", Spongebob said.

"Happy?", Razon said frowning. Then with a humoungous smile he made the other two laugh.

"Now that is a funny face", Patrick said.

"Alright", Razon said, "I'll go with you guys."

"Spongebob", the sponge said.

"I'm Patrick", the starfish said.

"And I'm Razon", the human said.

"All for one", said Patrick.

"And one for all", Spongebob said.

* * *

In dark room, some sinister people were chatting. 

"That little brat brought down all of the heartless", said some short guy with a globe and lisp.

"That is the power of the keyblade, it is not his own strength", said a tall man with what appeared to be an ear on his neck.

"Why can't we just turn him into a heartless", said a creepy tall lady, "That'll settle things for good."

"And the brat's friend are the king's lackys", said an egg looking thing, "They are all rats actually."

"Like you're any better?", said a vampire looking guy.

"Shut up!", said the egg thing.

"Silence!", said a short green thing, "He could be quite useful. The keyblade has chosen him. We can't change that but will he conquer or get destroyed by the darkness. Doesn't matter to me."

* * *

"Make sure you're-a prepared. There is a long journey coming. We don't know where the heartless have gone", said Luigi.

"Check out the shops", Tails said, "They got cool stuff there."

"Here, take this", said Peach. She went over, gave Razon 100 munny and gave him a kiss. Spongebob and Patrick were laughing at Razon while Razon's cheeks were blushing.

"And Luigi wanted to give you this", Peach said and she handed him an Elixer.

"Good luck!", said Tails.

"I hope you find them", Peach said.

"Be-a nice to each other okay? Keep your heads up, even if you can't-a find them", Luigi said.

Near the gate of the world, Spongebob was teaching Razon how to use magic.

"For this magic, you just got to dig deep, find the fire within your heart, and let it come out of the keyblade", Spongebob explained.

"Alright", Razon said. He closed his eyes and let out a red fireball that appeared out of his keyblade. It looked pretty weak though. "How was that?", he asked.

"Pretty good", Spongebob said, "Practice more and you can upgrade and learn new magic."

"And Patrick about that other thing", Spongebob said.

"The what?", Patrick asked.

"You know.", Spongebob said.

"Oh yeah", Patrick said, "For this trick you get a running start and just roll on the ground."

Razon ran, rolled, and hit headfirst into a wall.

Patrick laughed, "Good but you're supposed to dodge things with it."

"Ow. Alright let's go now", said Razon.

"Not so fast", said a certain black cat, "Remember we need to upgrade the journal and I'm behind."

"Who's he?", asked Razon.

"That's Mr. Blik", Spongebob said, "He will write down what happens to us."

"Alright let's go now!", said Patrick.

"Okay impacient", Razon said, "Let's go!"


	4. Chalkzone

-Yeah it's been awhile. I know.

Beastiary

Foot Soldier- Heartless with a sword tail, helmet, and green body. Face is shadowed.

Foot Knight- The giant heartless with disembodied limbs that attacked the gang.

* * *

**Chalkzone**

"So you get it now?", asked Spongebob.

"I think so", Razon said.

"Then onto the first world!", Spongebob exclaimed.

* * *

They were falling to the ground gracifully, like they were gliding. They reached the ground and they saw someone coming. 

Razon said, "Uh, can you help u..."

The person just ran right past Razon ignoring him like he wasn't there and kept on running. He was saying something like, "I'm late!"

"Who was that?", Razon asked.

"I don't know", Spongebob said.

"Let's follow him and get some answers", Razon said.

They walked ahead but they didn't notice Patrick sleeping right behind them.

A few moments passed and Patrick woke up.

"Huh?", Patrick said tiredly, "Where is everybody? Spongebob! Razon!"

He ran, or should I say, waddled down the path to where he thought Spongebob and Razon were. Then he found himself in a city that looked like chalk drawings. Strange thing was nobody was there. He waddled even further and went through a gate into a large building. He thought Spongebob would be there too.

Now, Patrick found himself in a courtroom-like room. Spongebob and Patrick were right in front of him. He saw a tall seat where an ugly 3-legged bug-looking thing was sitting. The blue guy that ran past them earlier was standing where normally a jury would be but there was nobody. There were 4 bee-looking fat people standing on the side near the bug. The thing that Patrick thought was the weirdest was that the whole place looked like chalk drawings, same with the place before.

"Hey, Sponge...", Patrick tried to say.

"Shhh!", Razon interuppted, "I'm trying to hear something!"

The giant bug started to say something, "Okay Penny. Do you understand the charges against you?"

"What I'm on trial!", this girl, who Patrick failed to notice standing in the center, said, "This is preposterous!"

"Silence!", the bug said., "This girl is obviously the culprit because I say that she is!"

"That is not right Skrawl!", Penny said.

"Well", he continued, "Unless you have anything to say in your defense..."

"No! I don't!", she said, "I've done nothing wrong!" She had glasses, a tan shirt and plaid skirt.

"You defy me!", Skrawl said.

They were continuing to talk while Razon whispered, "You think we should help her out?"

"We should but...", Spongebob drifted off.

"We're outsiders so that would be muddling", Patrick said.

"Meddling", Spongebob said.

"Oh yeah right", Patrick said.

"But...", Razon said, "We can't just stand here!"

"So I now find the defendant", Skrawl said, "Guilty as charged! For crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart! Lock her away and throw away the key!"

"What! That is not fair!", Penny said as she was struggling with the bee-looking people trying to hold her and bring her to the prison.

"Hold on!", Razon exclaimed toward Skrawl.

"Who are you?", Skrawl said.

"We know who the real culprits are!", Razon said.

"The heart...", Patrick tried to say but Spongebob muffled his speech with his hand.

"Huh?", he said looking back at them, "Anyway, that's not her."

"Do you have proof?", Skrawl asked.

Meanwhile one of the bees locked Penny away in a cage nearby.

"Bring me evidence of her innocence", Skrawl said, "Fail and you too will be thrown in the brig. Bring as much or as little as you like."

Razon went back to talk with Spongebob and Patrick.

"Sorry guys", Razon said, "Guess I got a little carried away."

"You think?", Spongebob said, "Oh well, we needed help her out anyway."

The left the court and went back to the chalk city. From there they went to a nearby chalk forest. There, they saw two people. One was a regular human boy who didn't look like chalk, like the girl. The other was the same blue guy.

"Who are you?", Razon asked.

"I'm Rudy Tabootie", the boy said. "And this is Snap", he said pointing at the blue guy.

"Hey you're...", Spongebob said.

"Yeah, sorry", Snap said, "But I was late for the court where Penny was being held trial for no reason."

"I hope I can help", Rudy said. He looked at his watch and with a suprised look said, "But I can't, dinner is almost ready and my mom wants me to be there! Sorry."

"It's okay", Razon said.

"Here", Rudy said, "There are four pieces of evidence. Three are easy to find but the fourth is tricky."

Rudy drew a circle with a piece of chalk and went through it and the circle dissappeared.

"So can you help us?", Razon asked to Snap.

"Sorry, I got to be somewhere too", Snap said, "Good luck though."

Snap ran from the forest and into the city.

"Now what?", asked Razon.

"I don't know", Spongebob said.

They looked around the forest for the evidence. Meanwhile, a group of heartless attacked!

There were the Shades, the Foot Soldiers, and a new type of floating red heartless. It looked like a floating body with no arms, legs, and it had no face. Its cloak was red with fire on it's hat. They killed the Shades first. Then, Razon delivered a slash to the Foot Soldiers. It took awhile for them. But that was easy. Now, the fire heartless was different. It seemed weak but the fire it casted kept them well out of its way. Razon gave a couple of slashes. It started to turn around with it's hat floating above. Just as Razon was about to strike, it casted a flame on Spongebob's behind.

"Ow, ow, ow!!!", he shouted.

Spongebob ran around the room for awhile with the flame still on his buttocks.

"Stop, drop, and roll Spongebob!", Patrick said.

Razon rolled his eyes and struck the fire heartless killing it. He called it the Fire Fighter.

Meanwhile, Spongebob landed next to a tree with a speck of fire still there on his butt.

"Hey, look at this!", he said.

What he saw was what looked like a giant ant antenna.

"This should clear our name", Razon said looking at it, "It must be one of the heartless' antenna."

"But remember Razon", Patrick said showing his stub of a hand, "There are still 3 other ones."

"Yeah, you're right", Razon said.

They searched around the forest some more, still fighting heartless.

"Razon!", Patrick exclaimed looking at a Foot Soldier's sword stuck in a tree.

"Aw man, it's high", Razon said.

"Why not lift me up?", Patrick asked.

"Unless you want to give me a hernia", he said, "That won't be a good idea."

He pondered for awhile until he took out his keyblade and stuck in the tree and walked his way up. Meanwhile, a bunch of heartless attacked Patrick and Spongebob.

"Help us!", Spongebob said.

"I can't!", Razon returned, "Try it yourself."

"Ok, then", Spongebob said, "BLIZZARD!!!"

He casted a small ice storm on the swarm of heartless.

"Nice, sponge", Patrick said.

"I got it", Razon said and jumped down. "Two down..."

"Two to go...", Spongebob said.

The searched throughout the forest and found the 3rd piece of evidence, a claw. To find the fourth, they searched for hours in the forest but nothing. Then, they checked out the shops in the city.

They looked into one of the shops and found a Foot Soldier armor on display. They ran into the shop and went to the chalk-drawn polar bear inside.

"How much for that armor?", Razon asked.

"1000g", he replied.

All of the heroes' jaws dropped like in a cartoon.

"We don't have that much money to spend.", Razon said.

"Your problem", the polar bear said while reading a magazine.

"Look at us", see anything we can sell.

"Hmm...", the polar bear thought after putting the magazine down, "That huge key looks nice."

"Can't sell it", they said.

"Hmm..., well then how about that hat", he said looking at Spongebob's magic hat.

"No, no way!!!", Spongebob.

"C'mon Spongebob", Razon said, "We need it to clear Penny's name."

He hesistated and then finally, "Fine take it, but you owe me a new one."

They left the shop with all evidence now and went back to the court.

"Here it is Scrawl, all the evidence", Razon said.

"Good, good", the ugly bug said, "Looking through all of them will take to much of my precious time." He brought out 4 boxes and put the evidence in there plus his evidence in a 5th box. "Now, choose one and I'll decide whose guilty based off the evidence."

"What!?", Razon exclaimed.

"Calm down", Spongebob said, "We're not looking for a fight", he whispered closely, "Plus it's 4 out of 5, the chances of us being the verdict is low."

"Fine", Razon said, "I choose the one in the middle."

The box was opened and the evidence was Spongebob's hat.

"You're the culprits!", Scrawl said, "I knew it. Beanie Boys! Lock them away!"

The bee men took the 3 and locked them away but Razon broke free at the last minute and decided to fight.

The 4 Beanie Boys were tough. Since he couldn't kill them, he had to knock them out instead. Razon casted Fire on all of their tails sending them in a panic.

"Beanie Boys! you can't lose like this!", Scrawl said.

They then all charged their stingers at Razon. He jumped up and hit all of them with his gigantic key.

After the fight, Razon ran to where Penny was held only to find her not there.

"Where is she!", Scrawl said, "Beanie Boys go out and search for her. Forget these nitwits."

Razon got Spongebob and Patrick out of their cells.

"Hey look it's the chalk boy", Patrick said and they saw Rudy and Snap coming towards them.

"I came as soon as I heard", Rudy said, "Where's Penny?"

"We don't know", Razon said, "I had to fight these stupid bees and she was gone when I checked."

"You should find the shadows again", Rudy said, "They should know."

"Yeah, those things know anything if you can get them to talk", Snap said.

Rudy looked at his watch, "Oh my gosh, I gotta go to dinner. Well good luck fellas."

"See ya guys", Snap said.

So they went off again in search of Penny. They looked through the forest and found a strange opening. They went through and it sent them into the courthouse only this time upside down!

"Woah what happened?", Razon said.

"We're upside down", said Captain Obvious, Spongebob.

"Let's try lighting those lanterns", Razon said looking towards the two lanterns in the room.

They went to there only to be stopped by a fat heartless. This one looked like a fat Foot Soldier, almost like a boulder. It's body actually looked like a shell. Before they knew it, the thing stuck its head, arms, and feet into its body and started rolling towards them!

"Watch out!", Spongebob said as it was rolling towards Razon. Razon rolled out of the way at the last second and headed towards the lanterns.

"I'll light them while you keep it distracted", Razon said.

He pointed his keyblade toward the lantern as the thing rolled toward him.

"Please work...", he mumbled, "FIRE!!!"

And with that he shot a fireball toward the lantern. Then, the fat body was right next to him but Patrick got in front and shielded him away. Razon then shot another fireball at the other lantern.

Everything was still, even the fat thing. Then, the entire room turned upside down!

Everyone fell down to the floor but our heroes luckily caught hold of a ledge before going further down. The fat heartless, not so lucky. It was destroyed on impact with the ground.

They looked around the room for a sign. They didn't realize that behind them was a giant heartless behind them.

This heartless looked like a tall scarecrow. It wasn't big as it was tall and skinny. Its head was filled with straw as the rest of it. It had a creepy face with a heartless symbol on its small chest. It took two of the sticks it had embedded in his straw and created flame sticks with them. He twirled them around and threw one at the heroes, purposely missing. It waltzed around the room with its lanky legs as the heroes tried to reach its head. Razon climbed the judges chair and was able to get a good clean shot on its head. It was knocked out immediatly. They didn't think at all when they started to bat away at its head.

"BLIZZARD!!!", Spongebob said as he shot an ice cube at the crow scarer.

Before they knew it, it got back up and started throwing flame sticks again. One even burned Patrick on the butt. Razon tried the same tactic only this time, it was too far away and he couldn't jump far enough. So he grabbed Spongebob.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Spongebob asked.

"I'm going to throw you to the top of that heartless to get a shot at it.", Razon said.

"Uh...fine.", the sponge said and Razon hurled the sea critter up towards the scarecrow's head.

"RALLY-HO!!!", he screamed and then he smacked the thing with his spatula.

Patrick created a whirlwind with his shield and batted the unconsious heartless repeatedly.

Razon went back down and did a number of combos with his keyblade and Spongebob fell and iced it a couple of times.

It got back up and took out the sticks again.

"It's not working", Razon said, "Maybe we got it all wrong."

He climbed back up the chair and jumped off, only this time without striking the head. Instead he grabbed onto the straw on its back, took out the keyblade and stabbed it in its heart. The thing collapsed and Razon jumped off before taking any injuries. Patrick and Spongebob went out the way as it fell to the ground and dissappeared with only a heart leaving.

His keyblade started to glow.

"What's going on?", Razon said.

"Pretty colors", Patrick said drooling.

It pulled Razon away from him toward the front gate.

"What's it doing?", Razon asked.

"Wait and find out", Spongebob said.

Then a glowing light appeared from the keyblade into the keyhold of the gate.

"What was that noise?", Spongebob asked Razon.

"I know it sounded like a lock.", Razon said.

"But you didn't lock anything see?", Patrick said and pulled the gate open and then pushed it back, "It still opens and closes."

"Well we should head back to the ship", Razon said, "Penny could've gone to a different world and we still need to look for Kiru and Mara..."

"Don't forget the king", Spongebob said.

"Of course", Razon said and they headed back to the ship.


End file.
